I: Dreamer
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: [I] A break from the gutwrenching angst and death I like to throw into this series. The only outsider in this little soap opera remembers his dreams, and bringing the person he cares for most back to him.


Digimon's not mine. I've built the bridge.  
  
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: That's it, I'm getting Support Services. Gaah.  
-------------------------------  
  
Dream  
By Shimegami-chan  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Diablomon Strikes Back_ is wonderful! The shot of Ken and Daisuke in the credits reaffirms that Kensuke is possible! I've been listening to too much Detective Conan! *makes a dive for the sugar*   


______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[:Insanity:][1] [:Clarity:][2] [:Grief:][3] [:Pride:][4] [:Memory:][5] [:Hate:][6] [:Silence:][7] [:Glass:][8] [:Homeless:][9] [:Loneliness:][10] [:Escape:][11] [:Guilt:][12] [:Promise:][13]   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________   
  


I was his best friend.  
  
Or so he always said.  
  
I had a dream that I was happy, and that everything was right.   
  
  
Ken-chan battled his conscience and his dark side for years and years, but he was still Ken-chan. Even if he was a _little_ evil, he was still my partner and the only person I ever really loved. I loved him so much, I would die for him.   
  
I loved him so much, I would live for him.   
  
I lived for him for many years. Through his tumultouous childhood, his early Kaizer days, his battle to become and stay Chosen. I lived only for him, for the sound of his voice, for his arms around me, for the thrill of fighting beside him. He was beautiful, and I was proud to have him for a partner.   
  
I still am.   
  
In my dream he came home from the hospital all smiles, and hugged me tightly as he spoke my name. Daisuke was by his side, his most faithful friend. Daisuke would look at me and grin, and give me the victory sign. We had won, finally, over all the demons that had plagued us for so many years.   
  
He recovered quickly and we spent a lot of time together, Ken-chan and I. He also spent a lot of time with Daisuke, and always came home happier than before. Daisuke made him happy in a way I never could, but if Ken-chan was happy then I was happy, and if I was happy then _Ken-chan_ was happy and that made Daisuke happy and when Daisuke-san was happy Chibimon was too, and then _everybody_ was happy...   
  
So Daisuke was good for Ken-chan, unlike some of the others. Miyako, for instance. She had been cruel to Ken-chan in the hospital, and I couldn't forgive that. But Ken-chan was nice, so I had to be too. Ken-chan was nice to everyone, even Iori. Iori was glad to be back in Odaiba and with Miyako-san--I guess maybe they were better friends than Ken-chan and Miyako.   
  
Taichi, Yamato, and Takeru came home from wherever it was they had been. I was glad because they'd been gone for a long time--Chibi and I never knew where-- and Daisuke cried a lot about Takeru going away, so even Chibimon's genkiness diminished. But they came, and so did Sora and Mimi from America.   
  
When everybody came, we all had a party with lots of streamers and music and cake. Daisuke and Ken-chan had a cake fight and Miyako videotaped it. Yamato and Taichi had a cake-eating _contest_ instead. Taichi-san was winning until Jyou-san tripped on an extension cord and fell into the cake. Mimi-san helped him clean up and she and Koushirou shared the remains of the cake.   
  
After the party, Ken-chan and I cleaned up the mess and talked. I asked him why he was gone for so long, and why he decided to come back.   
  
He thought for a moment and then he smiled and hugged me again. "Wormmon, it's hard to explain. It was like the darkness inside me just came up and...swallowed me. My Kaizer side won out over my Kindness side. But I never forgot about you, little one. I drifted away from myself for a while, but all I had to do was think of you and the other Chosen and I was a step closer to coming back to myself. I broke through...all it took was time and effort and knowing you were waiting for me."   
  
I blushed at the words. Ken-chan had never been good at expressing his feelings, and I appreciated it.   
  
"Ken-chan..."   
  
"Ken-chan..."   
  
_Ken-chan..._   
  
  
  
I had a dream that I was happy, and that everything was right. _You were waiting for me_   
  
Shinijite...beleive...   
  
I beleive in you, Ken-chan.  
  
I'll wait for you, forever.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Expecting more angst? Athena, here's the happy ending you asked for in your review of 'Memory.' ^_~   
-----------------------------  
PS, ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: One chapter to go. Expect it soon-ish, and [e-mail me][14] if you'd like an AuthorAlert when it's finished. Ja ne!   
  


   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=285678
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=307342
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=307473
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=313225
   [5]: http://www.members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=313281
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=321680
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=321690
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=321686
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=348104
   [10]: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=348976
   [11]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=356204
   [12]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=362905
   [13]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=414647
   [14]: mailto:duoxheero@dragonball-gt.zzn.com



End file.
